The History of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist
by Lexion
Summary: Story of how the Seven swordsmen came into the ninja world and what it means to be a members of the most high skilled ninja right under the Kages. Introduction in the first two chapters but will do a time skip to the present day. Go Mist ninja! rate and review whatever you want to say.
1. Chapter 1

In the early years of human life there was a nation called the land of shadows. It was in six parts fire, water, lightning, earth and wind. The sixth element was healing and shadow put together but no one knew who would have the sixth element because of it being so rare. The king was King Moshiro Terumi. He was walking through the land of the water tribe but he was surprised to see the leader of the tribe.

"General Roku, I believe you have an offspring that can serve as my daughter's protector."

"Yes sir."

They looked at the boy that was in the room with them. The boy was scared then Moshiro looked at him.

"From this day on you will be known as Rikku of the Same clan. The first to be a member of the Same clan."

Moshiro and Rikku went to the center where the palace was and Rikku was kneeling in respect.

"Your highness, what are you going to do?"

"Yes, I am going to give you the mark of the leader of the waters and do you know what animal that is?"

"No sir."

"The animal that rules the sea and the rest of the waters is the shark. From this day on, you'll be the father of the Same clan."

"Yes sir."

With that Rikku became the first person to have shark like features but he was never allowed to return to his birth home.

A month later the queen came to them smiling holding a toddler daughter. Moshiro smiled then looked at Rikku.

"Rikku, this is the child that you will be protecting from this day. You will guide her and teach her about element bending."

"Yes sir, I will do my best."

The toddler went to Rikku and wanted him to pick her up. Rikku smiled and picked her up then carried her out of the room.

"This is a start of a whole new era."

That night the princess was sleeping in her bed and Rikku watched her sleep then he smiled at her then closed his eyes.

The next day Rikku was outside with the princess then he noticed how cheerful she was around him then she ran to him.

"Big brother!"

Rikku blinked then looked at her.

"Yes Princess Maya?"

"Can I feel your teeth?"

"Um sure if you want."

Maya came to him and gently touched his shark like teeth. Maya looked at him as he looked away.

"Princess you'll be an older sister soon."

"I know but how should I treat my younger sibling?"

"What do you think you should treat them like?"

"I think I'm supposed to treat them kindly but what if they don't like me?"

"I don't see why they wouldn't like you."

Maya leaned on his shoulder then they heard doctors yelling at servants giving them orders. Rikku and Maya went to see what was going on then they saw the queen was laying on a bed giving birth nd Rikku had Maya in a different room so that she wouldn't have to watch what was going on.

After a while a small cry was heard and the baby was in her mother's arms. The baby soon stopped crying when her father picked her up.

"I'm so happy."

"What should we name her?"

"Let's call her Meiuna."

"Is she going to have a protector like Maya does?"

"If she does, Rikku would have to find a mate because he's the father of the Same clan now."

"That's understandable."

4 years later Meiuna wasn't like other toddlers she already knew what she was and she was quiet most of the time.

One day Meiuna went into one of the rooms and saw a baby in there sleeping. She just looked at the sleeping baby then looked behind her to see Rikku and Maya coming into the room. Maya smiled at her sister.

"This is big brother Rikku's son. Isn't he cute?"

Meiuna looked at the baby then Rikku smiled.

"This is Ryuto he was just recently born."

Ryuto opened his eyes and was looking at them. He was mostly looking at Meiuna then he began to squirm then his father picked him up.

"You're so tiny but still you'll be a perfect son."

The baby yawned and fell asleep. Rikku looked at the two princesses that were looking at him.

"When he's older he'll be taking my place."

Maya lowered her head. She hated it whenever Rikku or her parents brought that up but she knew the same would go for her.

They all went to dinner and the king looked at Rikku.

"How is the son of yours?"

"He's doing fine sir."

"I'm sure he's going to be a strong fighter like you Rikku."

"I am honored to hear that sir."

That night while everyone was sleeping Meiuna was sleeping in her bed but then sat up and left to see the baby again. When she got to the hallway she saw the baby he was on the floor crawling and he seemed to be looking for something. Meiuna went to him and picked him up and took him to her room then they went to sleep.

14 years have passed and Ryuto has been very promising to his father and to the Kings wishes to become the next leader of the Same clan.

One day he was with Meiuna in the fire place room and Meiuna looked at him.

"Ryuto, if you were to have a child what would you do?"

"Well I know I have raise and guide my children just like how my father taught me."

"What would you do if the child refused it?"

"The king told me that the child would be either killed or have a scar on the side of their faces to show the world how weak they are."

"I wonder how that would go between me and Maya."

"What do you mean?"

"I know my father pays me more attention because of my skill in element bending while my sister is too gentle and doesn't want her to have the throne after him.

"Does she want it?"

"Yes but she knows he doesn't want her to."

They both stopped to look in the doorway to see Maya coming into the room.

"Ryuto come here."

He went to her and Maya grabbed his hand and had him to feel her stomach. Meiuna and Ryuto were in complete shock. Maya smiled brightly at them.

"I'm pregnant isn't that great?"

Meiuna frowned.

"Does Father know?"

"No."

"Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"I'm going to be a mother, aren't you happy for me?"

Meiuna still had that frown on her face.

"I would be if you were married and didn't just open your legs to anyone."

Meiuna left the room then Ryuto looked at the stomach that his hand was still on. Maya looked at him then he looked at her.

"What do you think?"

"I'm happy for you but I partly agree with Lady Meiuna about the whole being married thing."

Maya nodded then they went into a different room.

3 months later the king saw that Maya was pregnant and he was furious.

"Maya, Meiuna meeting now!"

They were all in a meeting together and Maya had her head down not looking at her sister or her father. Moshiro glared at his daughters but mostly at Maya.

"You better have a good reason to be bearing a child before marriage and trying to keep it a secret."

Maya didn't look at him.

"I got tired of waiting and I wanted to be a mother so badly. I wanted to start a family of my own without feeling the pressure. I wanted to be free to make my own choices, isn't that what you wanted me to do?"

The king glared at her.

"You should have said something about sooner then I would have asked other leading nations what they had to offer me for you to marry to one of them. Is this what you wanted show your younger sister as the first born of this family your main job was to be an example to your sister. You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Princess this Princess that, I hate it! I just want to be free away from it even for a little, if I was even lucky at all."

"There's very little luck between your sister and you. You sister should have been born first instead. Your sister was born lucky, you were lucky just to be born!"

Maya was struck by that then the king closed his eyes.

"Rip the baby out of her body."

Maya was scared but then Meiuna looked at her father.

"Father, wait.."

"What is it?"

"You should let Maya have this child at least, after all this is your first grandchild and it would be a waste of life and who knows how much talent would be in this child."

The king didn't look at it that way then he stood up.

"Alright the baby may stay but in the mean time, Maya stay out of my sight."

He left and Maya looked at her sister who stood up then Maya bowed to her sister.

"Meiuna..."

"Lift your head, Maya."

"Thank you..."

"I'm not the one you should thank."

Maya looked at her in question only to see an angry Meiuna looking at her.

"I could care less to what happens to that child. The person you should be thanking is Rikku. He begged me to tell that to father."

Meiuna left the room and Maya went to look for Rikku. She was surprised to see him with his son talking to him. Rikku turned his head and went to Maya and hugged her.

"Rikku thank you."

"He hugged her tightly and Ryuto just watched then he turned to leave. Maya watched him leave then she looked at Rikku.

"Is something wrong with him?"

"I just told him that a guardian isn't just someone who protects others. A true guardian protects and guides the ones they love even if it means to be broken down."

"Is there something you're going to do with that saying?"

"Yes, come to the weaponry room at noon tomorrow and I'll show you what I'm going to show your father."

"Really?"

"Yes."

With that he left and Maya smiled.

"I'm very thankful to have you, Brother Rikku."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Maya was in the weaponry room but then she saw Rikku and Ryuto coming to her. Rikku smiled and led them to a sword that was bigger than the king himself. It was a broad sword with a hole in the middle and a semi circle in the tip making it look like a hook. Rikku picked it up and smiled at the two that were with him.

"This is the Executioners Blade, in this particular blood it can heal itself by absorbing blood."

He put the blade down then they went to the next blade that was a large hammer and an ax that were connected by a rope.

"This is the Helmet Smasher, it can break any defense used against it."

The next blade looked like a over sized needle.

"This blade is used to pierce through anything and stitch things up together, since it looks like a needle it's the Long needle."

The next blade was half the size of the first blade but there kanji all over the blade. Maya was confused then looked at Rikku.

"What's with this blade?"

"The Splatter, the blade is very dangerous this kanji that is on it are bombs that will set off if blade is being used when fighting and will not leave any traces."

The next blade was large and it was the shape of a fish and Ryuto looked at his father.

"Um, how come it looks like a fish?"

"Well originally it was something already made from a punishment of my birth place, but I turned it into a sword. This sword can be used as a hammer and it extends as much as you please. I was going to call it the 'Slap of no return' but that was two long so for short it's the Flat fish."

They went to the next sword that were twin blades that looked like they had fangs on the opposite sides. Maya was wondering about that then looked at him.

"Don't worry, these twin blades are used for elements. When an element is used in them these blades can cut through anything. These twin blades are the Element fang."

They soon went to a fish tank only to see a baby shark like creature. At first glance the baby didn't have limbs but it did have a tail that looked more like a handle. Maya and Ryuto looked at Rikku who chuckled.

"I found this little guy alone in the pond and watched him grow. I named him Samehada, it means shark skin. Have either of you felt shark skin before?"

They shook their heads and Rikku pulled Samehada out of the tank and held him.

"Remember when it comes to sharks, they don't slice they cut and tear apart what they want."

They nodded then left out of the room.

That evening Ryuto was called by the king and went to him.

"Yes your Highness?"

Moshiro looked at him.

"Ryuto you're 14, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"When you're 16 I want you to have a child."

Ryuto looked up at the king in surprise. He wasn't comfortable about having a child when he was still a child himself. The king saw the look in his eyes then he smiled at him.

"It's for your father I want you both to start populating and adding more members to your clan so far it's just you two."

"Yes sir."

That night Ryuto was alone in the training room of his home pacing back and forth. He wasn't sure on what to do. His father soon came into the room and smiled at him.

"Is something wrong son?"

"Father please tell me, how can I be a father and servant at the same time?"

His father then knew what was going on then he went to his son.

"Son, you're still learning these things."

"But how can I be a good one though? I mean what if my own child doesn't like me if I mess up?"

"Ryuto, when it comes to these things you have to learn as you go on with life. It's just like planting a tree."

"What do you mean?"

"Instead of helping it you can guide the plant. As long as you protect and guide the seed it will grow into a strong tree and for some trees they will blossom."

"It makes sense, I'm sure you had it easy when you had me."

"Honestly not as easy as you think son, there are still some things I need to learn. Good night."

"Good night, Father."

3 months have passed and Maya was giving birth to her child. Moshiro and Meiuna were sitting in the throne waiting for the screams to be over with.

With Maya servants and doctors were helping her then soon the child was born. Ryuto and Rikku were in the room and were looking at the child that was just born. Rikku held the baby and Maya smiled when she saw Rikku smiling.

"Father, what is it?"

"It's a girl. What are you going to name her?"

Maya smiled closing her eyes.

"I'm going to name her Mei."

Rikku smiled at her then looked at the baby in his arms.

"Welcome to the world, Mei."

The baby opened her eyes and smiled at him.

The king came in and so did Meiuna and they were looking at the infant that was being held by Rikku. The king was ashamed so he didn't say anything. Meiuna looked at him not really caring but thought she should ask.

"Is something wrong, Father?"

"Nothing is wrong, like I promised I will give this child a chance to live. If it can prove to be promising then I will bring her into the family."

Meiuna nodded then the king left. Rikku looked at his son.

"Ryuto you will have your child soon, would you like to learn how to hold a baby now?"

"Yes sir."

Meiuna left the room while the baby lesson went on.

8 years later Mei was running through the garden chasing Akuma who was the first son of Ryuto. He was 6 and he had a little sister that was 4 named Ameyuri. Ameyuri always stayed with her father but as for Akuma he would always play with Mei. Watching from a tree branch was Meiuna she was not impressed then left from the tree to the palace.

When she got there she saw her father looking at her with a firm look in his eyes.

"Meiuna, are both children here?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright and so is the Mizukage of the Mist village, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright, tell Maya to come here and bring her children. We will see if the children are worth anything."

Meiuna nodded then left to get her sister.

When she got outside she went to Maya.

"Maya, Father wants us all to meet with him right now."

They all went to the throne room and was looking at the king who was looking at him. The third Mizukage was there and he was rather curious about what the king of element bending had to offer him. The king looked at his daughters and their bodyguards with firm eyes.

"The Mizukage is here to see how our element bending is shown in battle, if we succeed there will be a peace treaty."

Maya was surprised but Meiuna just looked then the king looked at Meiuna.

"Princess Meiuna you decide who goes first."

Meiuna stood up and went to sit next to her father.

"Akuma, show the king and the Mizukage your element bending."

Akuma was nervous but he was good at hiding it. He stood up and began to do his fighting demonstration on the training he was given by his father and grand father. In the middle of his demonstration he used his element that was black lightning.

He soon finished with a triple wheel kick in the air with lightning then landed on one knee.

He looked at the king and Meiuna. Meiuna looked at her father who seemed to be proud but thanks to the blank expression she always wears it wasn't noticeable.

"Princess Mei, it's your turn."

Mei wasn't ready to do this but she began hers. As she was doing it they all saw that Mei didn't have an element that she could be using. After she messed up she stopped and the king glared.

"Maya, what kind of show is this?!"

Maya looked at him.

"Father please."

"Why did I even bother to let her live? Had she been born out of Meiuna she would be strong! You're too gentle I don't want to see you or your child ever again!"

The room was quiet then Meiuna glanced at her father.

"Father, here's a thought."

They all looked at Meiuna who was looking at her father.

"How about you just send Mei with the Mizukage and just have her mother banished away from her."

"What?"

"Look at it this way, you won't have to see them and you wouldn't have to bury them here. They can live in the five great nations where we have no business with them."

The Mizukage looked at the king.

"I want more than a child. I want to take the seven rare blades that were created here. If I can have that plus this child then I'll be content with the deal."

Rikku and Ryuto were in shock then Moshiro thought about it.

"Yes go on take what you want and as for you Mei."

Mei looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Yes sir?"

"Don't you dare come back until you can prove you're worth something."

With that they were separated from each other.

Moshiro was in his office but then he looked up to see Rikku and Meiuna looking at him.

"What is it?"

"Your highness please don't do this."

"Rikku I gave you a job to do and you couldn't even do that. I made you the Father of Same clan so far your son and grandson approved. My first daughter and her child were nothing to me!"

He took a breath then looked at them.

Meiuna will be taking over the throne real soon. She is nothing like her sister and she is someone I can truly call my child."

Rikku closed his eyes then turned to leave.

"You both made a mistake. Whatever goes around comes around."

With that he was gone. Ryuto and his son stayed in the palace but as for Ameyuri and Mei they were taken to the Mist village and were separated from each other.

That was the last time Mei saw anyone of her mother, friends and her home.


	3. Chapter 3

20 years have passed but now it was a whole new type of life. The fourth ninja war was over and the five great nations were at peace with each other. Mei Terumi was in her office as the fifth Mizukage doing the last piece of paperwork. When she was done she stopped to see the door of her office open then she smiled to see her bodyguard, Chojuro. With him were two messengers Kisame and Suigetsu. All three had a rare sword of the seven blades. For the past few years they have served under Mei.

Kisame held up a note.

"Lady Mizukage, you just got this letter from a nation called the land of shadows."

Mei blinked then looked away frowning.

"Read the note."

Kisame opened the letter.

"Mizukage, I request audience with you to see if your swordsmen are worth to wield the rare blades. From the queen of the Land of shadows."

Mei didn't like the idea of going there then she looked at her swordsmen.

"What do you three think?"

Kisame looked at the two young swordsmen. Suigetsu looked away.

"I don't know. I never heard of the land of shadows before so it does bring a little curiosity."

Chojuro looked at Mei.

"Lady Mizukage, you seem to know who the queen is, why not just go."

"I would but I don't want to see her."

They just looked at her then Kisame saw something on the bottom of the letter and read it out loud.

"If you refuse I will personally send my guards out to find you and drag you here."

Mei looked at him then frowned closing her eyes.

"Fine, we're going to the land of shadows. We leave at noon."

They nodded then left the office.

When noon came Mei and her three swordsmen were walking to the land of shadows. On the way there Suigetsu frowned.

"Lady Mizukage, is there something about this place you don't like?"

"There's a lot of things."

"Is it how they have their rules?"

"Yes and I hate it."

They soon were at a gate and the three swordsmen were looking at Mei. Mei was kind of upset but then she went through the gate and so did they. As they were walking there were some people that stopped what they were doing to watch them. The stares and murmuring was getting to them but they soon got to the doors of the palace. Mei closed her eyes.

She soon felt a small tug on her hair and glared looking at her bodyguards.

"Stop playing with my hair!"

They just looked at her with blank stares. Kisame blinked then spoke.

"Um Lady Mizukage the one you should be telling that to the one down there."

Mei looked down to see a little girl playing with her hair. The girl looked at Mei. She looked like Ameyuri only with ice blue cat eyes.

Chojuro cooed.

"Aww she's so cute."

Chojuro picked her up and she hugged onto him. Mei just looked at him then looked at the ground.

"I wonder why I haven't seen anyone I know yet."

As they were within the palace walls Chojuro had the little girl on his shoulders and the girl was giggling.

"So little one what's your name?"

"My name is Akane."

"Well Akane, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Uh-huh my brother is Shakumu and my sister who is the princess is Silver."

Mei felt her brow twitch but then they stopped when they saw a middle aged man that had long gray hair that hung to his lower back, dark eyes just like Chojuro and he had a beard that was a lot like Jinin from the Mist village.

The man smiled.

"I'm glad to see that my great grandchild has found you all on the way here."

Mei remembered that voice.

"Sir Rikku?"

The old man looked at her and when he saw that it was Mei he ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"It's been so long I can't believe how fast you have grown into such a beautiful lady."

"I can't believe you remember me."

"How wouldn't I? You look just like your mother."

Mei had a sad smile.

"I do, I wish I could see her again."

Rikku hugged her again then he turned to leave.

"Come, the queen is waiting for you."

As they were walking through the halls of the palace Mei noticed how quiet Rikku was being then she asked.

"Is something wrong?"

"After you and your mother left there were many changes."

"Whatever happen to the king?"

"He passed on, so your aunt, Lady Meiuna is queen now."

"I bet she needs an heir right? You know since she doesn't have kids."

Rikku stopped to look at her.

"You're in for a surprise either it can be good or bad it's in your choice."

They all went into the throne room only to see a woman that looked just like Mei only her hair was in a ponytail. She had a firm expression on her face then she looked ato see Mei coming into the throne room with her bodyguards.

Rikku bowed.

"Your highness, Lady Mizukage and her men."

"Thank you, Rikku."

Meiuna looked at Mei with firm but soft eyes.

"Welcome home, Mei."

Mei didn't say anything then Akane went to her great grandfather.

"Great grandfather, do they know each other?"

Kisame, Suigetsu and Chojuro were curious as well so they looked at Mei who had her head down. Meiuna blinked then spoke.

"Mei there is someone I want you to meet."

"Yes your highness?"

"Come on into the room, Silver."

They all looked to see a girl about the same age as Chojuro. She looked just like Mei but she snow white hair and her eyes were a very baby gray eyes. Mei just looked at her then had a sarcastic smirk on her face as she looked at Meiuna and Silver.

"Who is she, your daughter?"

Mei was able to hold in her laughter but Meiuna just looked at her.

"I want to hear you laugh when I tell you that she's your half younger sister."

Mei froze and everyone was silent. Akane looked at Rikku.

"Why did the world shake?"

Silver had a shy smile.

"Um hello."

Mei just looked at her then turned to leave. Meiuna blinked.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to the Mist village."

"Mei either you stay here to bond with your sister and get the peace treaty you wanted or I will have your ninja put to death."

Mei stopped then looked at her.

"Alright so what do you want me to do?"

"I just want you to bond with your sister. You're staying until I feel that it's fine for you to go."

"Fine."

"Good now that we have that settled all of you have rooms that you'll be staying in. I hope you enjoy your stay here in the palace."

That evening Mei was in her guest room pacing back and forth. Chojuro was in the room watching her he can hear everything that Mei was saying as she was in a bad mood.

"I don't know why she wants me to bond with someone I don't even know and then tells me that she's my half younger sister! I was banished here when I was just a child and now all these years she dares to call me back."

"Um Lady Mizukage, how do you know the queen is she your mother or something?"

"No the queen is my aunt but I don't see her as one to be a family member of."

"Maybe she's changed."

"That's a dream to hold on to."

"Well, Princess Silver looks friendly."

Mei glared at Chojuro who just looked at her.

"Get real. They may look nice but I was here when my so called friendly grandfather was the king. He had me banished here and that was the last time I saw my mother! Why would I want to be in a place that rejected me!"

Chojuro then lowered his head now he saw why Mei didn't want to come in the first place.

Standing outside of the room in the hallway Silver had her head down and she was sad at the fact that Mei didn't want to give her a chance. She went to Rikku and Ryuto who were in a room having night time tea. Rikku saw her and blinked.

"Princess, what's the matter?"

"How come my own sister hates me?"

"I wouldn't really know why but I'm sure that she just needs time to calm down."

"Do you think she'll ever talk to me while she's here?"

"Yes, well she has to otherwise they'll be here for a long time."

"Thank you."

Silver left to her room then went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning at dawn Silver went outside. Every morning at dawn she would wake up get ready for the day and then train. After she's done training then she eat breakfast which was most of the time alone.

Today was different this time she saw Mei sitting on a rock then slowly went to her.

Mei was sitting on the rock but then looked behind her to see her half younger sister.

"Um good morning, Sister."

Mei frowned at her.

"Hey."

"Um, want to train with me?"

"By training, do you mean element bending?"

"Well I was wondering about ninja training."

"Not a chance."

"Why not?"

"You're not a ninja, you're an element bender and a princess."

"But Sister-"

"Don't call me that!"

"..."

Mei turned to leave and Silver just stood there then went to the river. As she was there she looked up to see see Suigetsu and Chojuro there. Suigetsu smirked as he was skipping rocks with Chojuro. Neither of them knew Silver was there watching them.

Suigetsu was laughing.

"Oh man I can't believe it. I wonder how the others would take the news of Lady Mizukage having a younger sister."

"I don't see why it would interest them I mean they just met so it's not surprising that Lady Mizukage is going to be in a bad mood."

"Are you saying you would do the same thing she's doing right now?"

"If I were in her shoes, yes I would I mean, can you imagine coming to a place you banished from and then when you're an adult you find out that you have a sibling you didn't know about."

"You do make a good point there, Cho but at the same time we need to think about how Lady Mizukage will ever talk to her lil' sister."

Silver went to them and they froze looking at her.

"How long were you there?"

"I heard everything."

Chojuro looked at her then had a soft look in his eyes.

"So Princess Silver, how old are you?"

"I'll be 18 in a couple weeks."

"Hey Cho, she's the same age as us."

Silver looked at them.

"I don't understand why is she so angry with me all I did was ask her something but then I called her sister."

"And she got mad, I don't get why she would get mad at you for something so little."

"True, I'm going."

Silver left to the deep part of the forest. As she was there she went to one of the high rocks that was above the water. Silver had her head down in thought.

"What can I do to get Mei to give me a chance?"

She got an idea.

"I wonder what Uncle Rikku would say. 'Mei, you should allow Silver to at least talk to you. You both are sisters, and for once I would like to see sisters get along in your family.' Okay not what I had in mind. I wonder what Auntie would say. 'Mei, as the queen and your aunt I order you to be with you sister or I'll kill your men in front of you.' This is so hard."

Silver then blinked then looked up to see Rikku looking at her.

"I figured that this is where you would be. The Queen wants everyone together for dinner tonight."

"Do you think it will be alright?"

"Personally I have a bad feeling but I'm willing to stay until a certain point."

They both headed back to the palace.

That evening at dinner they were all sitting at the table. Well all the children were in a different room while they were in there. As they were all eating Meiuna looked at Silver.

"Silver are you ready for the tournament?"

Silver had her head down.

"I'm happy with my bending."

"Alright."

Meiuna looked at Mei.

"Did you and Silver get together at all today?"

Mei closed her eyes not making any eye contact.

"We saw each other this morning."

"There's a start. Too bad my sister won't be here to see you two together."

Mei glanced at her but she noticed that Silver had her head down. Rikku didn't like where the talk was going so then he looked at Mei.

"Mei, how's life in the five great nations?"

Mei wasn't sure why he was asking but she went with it.

"The five great nations are now at peace. So everything is so much smoother now."

"Really, is that so? Who knows, I should take a trip there."

Mei smiled at him then she noticed something. Since she was there she hasn't seen Akuma or Ryuto so then she looked at Rikku.

"Sir Rikku, what ever happened to Ryuto and Akuma, I haven't seen them since I got here?"

Rikku looked down.

"Well Ryuto left the land of shadows after you and Ameyuri left to the five great nations. He was very angry about it that not even I could talk him into anything so then he left taking Akuma with him. As you can Akane is the daughter of Akuma but she's just like Ameyuri was."

Suigetsu blinked.

"So then who are you?"

"I'm Rikku Ringo and Ameyuri Ringo is my granddaughter."

Chojuro was surprised as well.

"Ameyuri just recently had a son."

"Really now? Does she talk like her battles are her meals?"

Kisame felt his eyes widen.

"Yes sir."

"She is truly my granddaughter, well at least she isn't chewing on metal."

"Why would she?"

"When she was here she always tried to bite everyone who came in her sight but one day she bit into metal and got stuck. Me being the grandfather I was, started laughing but I did help her out of there."

Mei smiled at him.

"I miss hearing all your stories."

"Oh you do?"

"Of course."

"So then who tells you stories now?"

"I mostly get Chojuro to do it."

They all looked at Chojuro who was looking at them.

"I spend a lot of time with Ameyuri, she is very funny."

"I bet she told you the simple tea joke."

Silver blinked.

"What's what?"

Rikku smiled then Chojuro smiled.

"This is the simple tea joke. Ready?"

"Yes."

"Two men were taking a long journey but then they stopped to take a break. One man was asking so many questions while the other man was drinking tea. When he was done drinking the tea he got ready for bed. The man that was still talking went to the man saying,' Come on, say something.' the other man yelled at him,' Leaf me alone, I'm bushed!"

Rikku chuckled and so did Mei. Suigetsu and Kisame smiled. Silver raised a brow, she didn't get the joke.

When dinner was over they all got ready for bed.

Silver went to Mei but stopped the moment Mei turned around and saw her.

"What do you want?"

"Mei please, can we talk?"

"Can it wait until tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, it is kind of late and I don't have plans."

"Okay then."

"I'll meet you at the garden in the morning."

Mei nodded then went into her room then Silver went to her room and went to bed.


End file.
